Kisah Kita
by Lilids Lilac
Summary: Ketika ia lebih memilih dirinya yang sudah mendapatkan perhatian dari dua orang lainnya, ketika hubungan kalian retak karena ia dan dirinya bersama, ketika ia berkata bahwa ia menyesal atas semuanya, apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Warning Inside! RnR?


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfic : Kisah Kita © Lilids Lilac

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

Other Pairing : Naruhina and Gaamatsu

Warning : AU | OOC | Typo(s)

Summary :

Ketika ia lebih memilih dirinya yang sudah mendapatkan perhatian dari dua orang lainnya, ketika hubungan kalian retak karena ia dan dirinya bersama, ketika ia berkata bahwa ia menyesal atas semuanya, apa yang bisa kau lakukan? | Warning Inside! RnR?

— HAPPY READING —

Cinta. Satu kata yang sebenarnya memiliki beragam makna. Satu kata yang datang dan pergi tanpa di duga. Satu kata yang dapat mempererat suatu hubungan, namun dapat pula merusak hubungan yang lain. Bagi orang yang sempat merasakan cinta, pasti mengenal kata cemburu. Satu kata yang bak pisau bermata dua. Satu kata yang ternyata mampu mengubah segalanya.

Pagi ini Haruno Sakura bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bukan, ini bukan karena ia tak sengaja terbangun. Tapi baginya, hari ini adalah hari spesialnya. Mengapa? Karena Uchiha Sasuke —teman seangkatan sekaligus pemuda yang ia sukai– mengajaknya jalan-jalan untuk mengisi waktu liburan. Hei, siapa yang tak senang jika orang yang selama tiga tahun ini kau kagumi tiba-tiba mengajakmu kencan? Hmm, tidak bisa dibilang kencan juga sih. Hanya saja, tak apa kan jika gadis bersurai merah muda itu menganggap ajakin ini sebagai salah satu intrik untuk melancarkan hubungan mereka berdua? Membuat anak Mebuki dan Kizashi ini senang juga tak salah kok!

TUKTUKTUK!

"Ah, ada Nak Sasuke. Mau bertemu dengan Saku-chan ya?" tanya Haruno Mebuki saat melihat bungsu Uchiha itu berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Haik. Sakura ada, Ba-san?" sahut Sasuke.

"Ada. Silahkan masuk dulu, Nak! Ba-san akan memanggil Sakura dikamarnya." balas Mebuki sembari membuka pintu rumahnya menjadi lebih lebar —agar Sasuke bisa masuk. Pemuda berambut spike hitam itu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan masuk untuk kemudian menunggu Sakura diruang tamu kediaman Haruno tersebut.

Selang limabelas menit kemudian, munculah gadis berambut sewarna bunga khas Jepang dengan dress putih selututnya. Flatshoes menjadi alas bagi kaki jenjang itu, dan tas selempangan putih juga turut disampirkan dibahunya. Cantik? Tentu saja. Bahkan Uchiha satu ini pun mengakuinya.

"Kaa-san, aku dan Sasuke-kun pergi dulu ya!" pamit Sakura seraya mencium tangan ibu tercintanya. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka.

"Ya. Hati-hati ya? Jangan pulang terlampau sore!" pesan Mebuki yang direspon dengan anggukan keduanya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Kita sebenarnya mau jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Sakura sesaat sebelum mereka naik ke motor Sasuke.

"Nanti kau juga tahu." ujar Sasuke singkat.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit, mereka berdua sampai didepan taman bermain Konoha. Tanpa Sakura duga, ternyata ada Hyuuga Hinata serta Uzumaki Naruto dan Sabaku Gaara disana. Hei, bukankah jalan-jalan ini hanya untuk Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke? Batin Sakura bingung. Nampaknya harapan gadis berusia enambelas tahun ini terlalu tinggi.

"Hai, Sakura-chan! Kupikir si Teme ini tak mau menurut saat kami suruh menjemputmu. Ternyata dia tak tega juga, hahaha!" Naruto membuka suara disambut desah kecewa Sakura. Bahkan sebenarnya Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat menjemputnya jika tanpa disuruh Naruto.

"Urusai, Dobe!" gumam Sasuke. "Kau berangkat dengan siapa, Hinata?"

"Ah, t-tadi a-aku dij-jemput Gaara-kun. Naruto-kun nam-nampaknya agak sa-sakit perut ja-jadi tak bisa men-menjemputku dan da-datang le-lebih a-awal." ungkap Hinata.

"Pasti karena saat perayaan ulang tahun Kiba kemarin, si kepala duren ini terlalu banyak makan ramen." tutur Gaara cuek.

"Kau ini bawel sekali, ttebayo! Tapi terimakasih ya sudah menjemput Hinata-chan, ehehe! Jika tak ada kau, entah siapa lagi yang bisa kumintai bantuan untuk menjemputnya."

"Kau bisa memintaku menjemputnya, Dobe!" tanggap Sasuke.

"Eh?"

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada sesosok gadis yang tengah menahan rasa sesaknya. Sesak penuh kekecewaan karena orang yang selama ini ia puja, ternyata telah menaruh hati pada sahabat baiknya. Hei Hinata, mengapa Sasuke-kun harus memperhatikanmu? Tak cukupkah Naruto dan Gaara yang setia disisimu? Kenapa kau merebutnya juga?

"S-sakura-chan, kenapa d-dari tadi di-diam sa-saja?"

"Eh? Tak apa kok, Hinata-chan. Hehe!"

"Sudahlah, jadi main tidak? Bagaimana kalau kita naik kora-kora dulu? Ah, atau masuk ke rumah hantu saja? Atau kita makan dulu?" tawar Naruto.

"Ck! Apa dipikiranmu hanya ada makanan, hah? Pantas saja otakmu kosong, Dobe!" ejek Sasuke.

"Heeeee? Apa kau bilang, Teme? Awas kau yaaa!"

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Mau main tidak? Kalau tidak ya lebih baik aku pulang!" dengus Gaara. "Lihat! Sakura juga Nampak bosan dengan pertikaian kalian."

"Eeehh? Huaa jangan marah dong Gaara dan Sakura-chan. Baiklah, ayo kita main ttebayo!"

Dan sepanjang hari Minggu itu, yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanya terdiam kala melihat Sasuke yang semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Hei, bukankah Hinata menyukai Naruto? Lalu untuk apa dia sekarang selalu dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-kun? Batinnya kembali tak terima. Tapi sekalipun emosi, Sakura tetap tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia bukan kekasih Sasuke dan nampaknya Sasuke juga senang bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan Hinata. Cinta itu ternyata menyakitkan, ya?

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sejak kepulangan mereka dari acara jalan-jalan di taman bermain Konoha, sikap Sakura menjadi lebih pendiam. Sakura kira tak ada yang menyadarinya, atau mungkin menyadari namun tak ingin mengurusinya. Namun ternyata ia salah. Pemuda tampan tanpa alis yang telah dua tahun menjadi sahabatnya itu ternyata mengerti, bahwa memang ada yang salah dengan Sakura.

"Kau kenapa? Tak biasanya gadis cerewet sepertimu jadi pendiam begini." ledek Gaara to the point.

"Sial kau, Gaara-kun! Lagipula, apa salahnya jika aku pendiam? Sekali-sekali tak apa lah!"

"Tentu saja salah, Baka! Sudah cukup Hinata yang jarang berinteraksi panjang lebar. Kau tak usah ikut-ikutan. Memang apa yang membuatmu jadi begini? Aaaa, kau cemburu ya karena Sasuke lebih dekat dengan Hinata?"

"Hei, sejak kapan manusia pelit kosakata ini jadi banyak bicara? Kau salah minum obat ya?"

"Ck! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sakura. Atau kau ingin aku langsung bicara pada Sasuke? Baik, tunggu disini!" titah Gaara.

"Eeehhh? Apa-apaan sih kau. Siapa yang cemburu? Aku hanya sedang sariawan, makanya lebih memilih diam. Kau ini suka sekali berhipotesa seenaknya!" dengus Sakura.

"Sariawan? Alasan bodoh macam apa itu? Kau mungkin bisa membohongi Baka Naruto, Hinata, maupun Sasuke. Tapi tidak denganku, Saku. Cepat ceritakan atau aku sendiri yang akan mencari tahu kebenarannya!" ancam Gaara.

"Ck! Lagipula untuk apa lagi kuceritakan? Kau sudah mengetahuinya, Gaara-kun."

"Jadi benar ya? Ah andai saja Sasuke bukan bagian dari kita, aku pasti sudah meledekmu habis-habisan!" ujar Gaara yang disambut oleh pelototan Sakura. "Hm, begini Saku. Mungkin aku memang tak tahu bagaimana sesungguhnya perasaan Sasuke pada salah satu diantara kalian berdua. Hanya saja, tak sepatutnya kau jadi murung dan semakin jelek begini—"

"Demi Kami-sama! Gaara-kun, apasih maumu? Kau ingin memberiku solusi atau membuatku emosi, hah?!"

"Ehm, solusi kok. Mana mau aku dihajar oleh tenaga monstermu? Oke, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku serius. Jangan sampai perasaan tersingkirkan itu membuat persahabatan kita menjadi renggang. Kalaupun Sasuke lebih memilih Hinata, kau juga harus mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Sasuke. Tapi omong-omong, sebenarnya kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya atau belum sih?" tanya Gaara.

"Eh? Mengungkapkan? Nembak Sasuke maksudnya? Ya belum lah! Aku ini kan perempuan, masa aku yang nembak?"

"Apa salahnya? Matsuri saja menembakku duluan."

"Eeeehhh? Kau jadian dengan Matsuri? Kapan? Kenapa tak memberi tahu? Huaa Gaara-kun, kau harus mentraktirku!" heboh Sakura.

"Ck, menyesal aku memberitahumu. Dia menembakku kemarin sore saat kami selesai mengerjakan project fotografi bersama. Kembali ke topik, Saku! Perlu kau ketahui bahwa tak semua lelaki itu peka, aku contohnya. Dan kupikir Sasuke pun sama. Jadi lebih baik kau ungkapkan saja dulu. Jujur kan membuat perasaan jadi lebih lega. Sekalipun berujung kecewa, toh sudah berusaha."

"Hei, kau menyontek kata-kata bijak itu darimana?"

"Dari Temari-nee saat sedang menceramahi Kankurou-nii."

"Pantas saja! Arigatou, Gaara-kun. Kata-kata hasil menyontekmu amat menenangkanku. Tapi lain kali, kasih solusi berdasarkan opinimu dong! Dasar!" omel Sakura diiringi kekehan ringan mereka berdua. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang manik obsidian yang terus membidikkan lensa matanya pada sosok berambut crimson dan pink itu. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke merasakan ada yang salah. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke tak suka melihat mereka bersama. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke ternyata cemburu walau ia menyangkalnya.

Tiga hari berlalu. Hari ini Sakura bertekad untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Terburu-buru? Mungkin iya. Tapi gadis itu tak mau memendam rasa cinta sekaligus rasa sakitnya terlalu lama. Jujur kan membuat perasaannya jadi lebih lega. Sekalipun berujung kecewa, toh sudah berusaha. Untaian kalimat itulah yang membuatnya tergerak untuk tidak lagi membiarkan perasaannya terkungkung hanya dalam dada. Uchiha Sasuke, sang tokoh utama harus mengetahuinya juga.

"Ah, hai Sasuke-kun! Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu disini. Kau belum pulang?" tanya Sakura berbasa-basi. Mencoba mengusir rasa gugup lebih tepatnya saat kedua mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang bersandar pada dinding sekolah mereka.

"Hn, aku sedang ada urusan. Kenapa?"

"Aaaa, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Sebenarnya aku—"

"Sa-sasuke-kun! Maaf mem-membuatmu la-lama me-menunggu." Hinata tiba-tiba hadir ditengah-tengah mereka. Sedikit mengusik perasaan Sakura, tentu saja.

"Tak apa Hinata-chan." Sasuke berujar sembari mengelus pelan surai indigo Hinata. Panas? Tentu saja. Tapi Sakura belum ingin menyerah. Sasuke dan Hinata hanya sahabat dekat, kan?

"Ummm, kalian ada janji berdua?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Hn. Aku dan Hinata akan kencan, oleh karena itu aku menunggunya. Kau mau bicara apa?"

Dan disinilah Sakura berdiri. Menopang kekecewaannya lagi. Bahkan jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Harapannya telah benar-benar sirna. Sasuke, orang yang selalu menduduki posisi tertinggi dihatinya ternyata tak pernah menganggap dirinya bisa lebih dari sekedar teman. Sasuke lebih menyukai Hinata, sahabat perempuannya.

"Etto, umm tidak jadi. Tidak penting kok! Hehe. Selamat bersenang-senang!" ucap Sakura sebelum kedua kakinya berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Entah mengapa hati Sasuke mencelos. Ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa sebelum Sakura melangkah, air mata itu telah menetes dari sudut mata indahnya.

Keesokan harinya kegemparan terjadi dikelas XI IPA 1. Naruto, dengan segala keberisikannya tengah mengamuk didepan kelas. Dari bisik-bisik teman sekelasnya, Sakura paham jika masalah ini terjadi karena adanya gossip jika Sasuke berpacaran dengan Hinata. Dan hati Sakura kembali meringis saat ia sadar bahwa ternyata Naruto juga menyukai Hinata.

"Kau! Kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Hinata-chan, Teme?! Bukankah kau tahu bahwa sejak tahun lalu aku sudah menyukainya? Kenapa kau setega ini, hah?! Demi Kami-sama! Kenapa kalian berdua tak pernah mengerti bagaimana usahaku untuk mendapatkan Hinata? Aku berusaha selalu mendapat nilai tinggi tanpa menyontek, hanya demi memenuhi janjiku pada Neji-nii! Dia baru akan merestuiku berpacaran dengan Hinata hanya jika aku bisa menempati posisi tiga besar. Dan sekarang? Sekarang kalian berdua menghancurkan semuanya! Arrggghh!" Sakura bisa melihat betapa kekesalah dan kekecewaan Naruto menjadi satu saat itu juga.

Dihadapan Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam. Gaara hanya menghela nafas, sadar bahwa dirinya tak bisa membantu banyak untuk menyelesaikan pertikaian ketiga sahabatnya. Tapi Sakura tak bisa membatu begitu saja. Lima menit lagi kelas dimulai dan Asuma-sensei akan marah besar jika kondisi menegangkan ini tak segera selesai.

"Naruto."

"Apa Sakura-chan? Kau mau membela mereka juga, hah?!"

"Tidak, hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dari amukan Asuma-sensei yang sebentar lagi datang. Jika kau sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik, lebih baik kau bolos. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan. Aku juga muak berada dikelas ini!" ketus Naruto.

"Aku akan mengabsenkan kalian." Gaara berujar pasti diiringi senyum Sakura.

"Arigatou, Gaara-kun!" sahut Sakura seraya berjalan beriringan keluar kelas dengan Naruto.

"Asal tahu saja, kalian telah membuat dua hati terluka." ujar Gaara pada Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sudah berminggu-minggu berlalu sejak insiden amukan Naruto terjadi, tapi kelima sahabat tersebut masih tak memiliki tanda-tanda akan berbaikan. Ah, mungkin hanya pertikaian antara kubu Naruto-Sakura-Gaara dengan kubu Sasuke-Hinata. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sasuke jengah. Ia terlebih dahulu bersahabat dengan Sakura dan Naruto malah terasa diasingkan hanya karena hubungannya dengan Hinata. Padahal kalau ia boleh jujur, ia sama sekali tak berniat mengecewakan Naruto. Ia memang mengetahui sahabatnya itu menyukai Hinata. Tapi entah mengapa, ia malah berbalik menikam sahabatnya itu.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian. Kutunggu di taman tempat kita dulu biasa berkumpul jam lima sore. Datanglah!" pesan Sasuke saat dirinya menghampiri Naruto, Sakura dan Gaara.

"Apa kalian akan datang?" tanya Gaara setelah Sasuke pergi.

"Menemui pengkhianat itu? Tidak, terimakasih!" tukas Naruto.

"Masalah ini harus diselesaikan, Naruto. Kalau saling menghindar dan memberi tatapan benci, sampai lulus pun aku ragu kalian bisa berbaikan." terang Sakura.

"Kau kini membelanya, Sakura-chan?! Lagipula, jika selamanya tak berbaikan dengannya pun aku tak perduli."

"NARUTO! Kau ini bicara apa, hah?! Demi Kami-sama, kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama! Dan kaupun tahu aku ada dipihak siapa!"

"Hah, baiklah Sakura-chan. Kita akan memenuhi ajakannya." pasrah Naruto.

"Kita? Aku tidak ikut, aku berniat kencan dengan Matsuri." Gaara berujar acuh tak acuh.

"GAARAAA!"

"Ck! Baik, aku akan ikut! Kalian ini menyebalkan sekali, huh!" dengus Gaara diiringi cengiran Sakura dan Naruto. Ah, pemuda bertato kanji ai ini memang tak pernah menang melawan dua sahabatnya yang berisik itu.

Naruto, Sakura dan Gaara pun memenuhi ucapan mereka. Ya, mereka datang ke taman dekat bukit untuk menemui Sasuke. Ternyata, sudah ada Sasuke dan Hinata disana. Hal ini tentu saja memancing emosi anak keluarga Uzumaki ini.

"Sial! Menyesal sekali aku ikut jika hanya akan menonton drama kedua orang ini!" gerutu Naruto dengan intonasi yang dibuat agak keras. Kontan saja Sasuke dan Hinata segera menoleh. "Lebih baik kita pulang, Gaara dan Sakura-chan. Aku jengah disini!"

"Tidak! Tunggu dulu Naruto. Izinkan aku menjelaskan semuanya!" pinta Sasuke.

"Menjelaskan apalagi, hah?! Kalian ingin berujar bahwa kalian selama ini berpura-pura? Atau kalian sebentar lagi akan menikah?" terka Naruto.

"Ck, hentikan pikiran bodohmu itu! Ada alasan mengapa aku dan Hinata sampai berpacaran." Sasuke berujar parau.

"Na-naruto-kun, kumo-mohon ma-maafkan aku. Se-sebenarnya, a-aku sama se-sekali tak me-menaruh rasa ci-cinta pada Sasuke-kun. Wa-waktu itu aku me-menerima pernyataan cintanya karena a-aku ragu a-apakah Naruto-kun juga me-mencintaiku a-atau tidak. Se-selama ini Naruto-kun tak pernah me-mengungkapkan pe-perasaan Naruto-kun, pa-padahal a-aku sudah amat me-menantinya."

"Kau yang tidak mengerti, Hinata-chan. Aku selalu berusaha mengungkapkannya, namun ucapan Neji-nii kembali terngiang dalam benakku. Aku hanya tak ingin mengecewakan Neji-nii. Kupikir kau akan sabar mengunggu. Tapi ternyata, kau malah memilih Teme itu!" lirih Naruto.

"Ma-maafkan aku Naruto-kun. Kumohon, ja-jangan seperti ini. A-aku me-mencintaimu. Aku akan te-terus menunggumu. Hubunganku de-dengan Sasuke-kun tak se-serius. Percayalah!" kini Hinata tengah memeluk Naruto. Mencoba menyalurkan kesungguhan ucapannya.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi Hinata-chan, kau membuatku kacau!" tutur Naruto sembari membalas pelukan Hinata.

Ah, betapa mudahnya kedua pasangan itu berbaikan. Padahal sebelumnya Naruto sudah meledak-ledak. Cinta memang membuat buta. Termasuk membutakan emosi atas sesuatu yang sebenarnya hanya kesalahpahaman belaka. Contohnya seperti kasus lima sahabat ini.

"Ck! Sakura, kalau sampai kau mengabaikanku juga seperti mereka, kutendang kau dan bocah pantat ayam itu!" ketus Gaara yang mulai merasa aura melodrama. Merasa terasingkan, eh?

"Apa-apaan ancamanmu itu hah?! Lagipula kau tenang saja, kita akan pulang sekarang. Biarkan Naruto dengan Hinata." Sakura menerangkan tanpa sekalipun menatap sosok lain yang ada disana.

"Sakura, kita juga perlu bicara."

"Bicara apa? Masalahmu hanya dengan Naruto, dan nampaknya juga sudah selesai." Sakura menyahut dengan malas.

"Tidak Saku. Kau harus mendengar penjelasanku! Keributan antara aku dengan Naruto tak akan terjadi jika kau tak turut andil!"

"Kau berkata seolah-olah aku yang menyebabkan kalian bertengkar, padahal jelas sekali itu semua terjadi akibat kau berpacaran dengan Hinata!"

"Beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskannya!" emosi Sasuke kembali tersulut karena sang gadis terus bersikeras. Sakura hanya diam. Dan Sasuke anggap, diamnya Sakura adalah persetujuan. "Baik, tolong dengar tanpa memotong ucapanku. Saku, sebelumnya kau harus mengerti bahwa tindakan bodohku menembak Hinata itu karena kau. Kau yang selama ini dekat dengan si merah, kau yang selama ini selalu berbagi cerita dengan si merah, kau yang selama ini selalu bisa tertawa bahagia dengan si merah. Aku yang entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa begitu tak suka akan kedekatan kalian, mencoba mencari jalan pintas agar tak terbayang-bayang tingkahmu dengan si merah—"

"Heh Sasu, yang kau sebut si merah itu aku ya?" tanya Gaara polos.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Memang siapa lagi?!"

"Ck! Tak usah teriak-teriak begitu, Baka! Lagipula mana mungkin aku mendekati Saku? Matsuri akan memutuskanku dan Sakura akan selalu menyiksaku. Hah ternyata otak Uchiha tak sepintar yang dikatakan masyarakat sekitar. Memalukan!"

"Jadi kau sudah pacaran dengan orang lain?"

"Masih bertanya lagi? Kami-sama, ampunilah otak dangkal sahabatku ini! Tapi Saku, setidaknya kita semua jadi tahu bahwa Uchiha arogan nan emosian ini ternyata cemburu padamu." tutur Gaara yang membuat Sakura diam.

"Sakura, kumohon."

"Entahlah Sasuke-kun. Sekalipun benar kau sempat cemburu, aku masih kecewa padamu. Jika cemburu dalam status bersahabat saja membuatmu menembak gadis lain, bagaimana jika kau mempunyai hubungan yang jenjangnya lebih serius? Lagipula, sejak awal aku memang merasa kau menyukai Hinata." Sasuke melemas mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Itu tidak benar Saku, aku hanya mencoba membuatmu cemburu. Beri aku kesempatan."

"Mencoba membuat cemburu tidak harus dengan cara seperti itu! Hah. Lakukanlah yang kau bisa jika ingin membuatku percaya tapi tak membuatku kecewa lagi, Sasuke-kun." pungkas Sakura. Dan sore itupun ditutup dengan penyesalan terlampau dalam di hati si bungsu Uchiha.

_Hei, tahukah kau?_

_Saat kuhampiri sosokmu yang termangu,_

_Sesungguhnya ada frase yang hendak terucap._

_Ada suatu perasaan abstrak yang akan terungkap._

_Namun ketika melihatnya menghampirimu,_

_Ketika jari-jemarimu mengelus surai lembutnya,_

_Rasa sakit ini menguar tanpa pernah bisa kuterka._

_Kau, dengan santainya berkata kalian menjalin cinta._

_Hei, tahukah kau?_

_Saat kulihat sang mentari diambang murka,_

_Sesungguhnya ada kekecewaan dalam matanya._

_Ada suatu perasaan duka yang terbalut emosi jiwa._

_Namun ketika melihatmu hanya terdiam,_

_Ketika kau tak menggubris segala cemoohannya,_

_Aku menyadari satu fakta bahwa kau memang terdakwa._

_Kau, telah merusak dua keping hati yang sempat mendamba._

_Hei, tahukah kau?_

_Saat kau mencoba tuk memulai kembali,_

_Sesungguhnya ada pedih yang belum terobati._

_Ada sisa keraguan yang kerap kali mengusik diri._

_Namun ketika melihat ketulusan di matamu,_

_Ketika mendengar alunan lirih permohonanmu,_

_Rasa luluh ini menggoyahkan tonggak pertahananku._

_Kau, dengan mudahnya mengoyak kembali dasar hatiku._

_Tertanda,_

_Aku yang tak sempat kau kira._

Sudah lima hari belakangan Sasuke melakukan ritual pendekatan kembali dengan Sakura. Tak mudah memang, mengingat kini Sakura menjadi amat keras kepala dan sulit ditaklukkan. Tak seperti dulu, ketika gadis itu terus bergelayut manja dilengannya. Namun ternyata usahanya tak sia-sia. Berkat kegigihannya, Sakura kembali membuka hati. Sakit itu memang masih ada, namun tak ada salahnya bukan jika membiarkan Sasuke menerima kesempatan kedua?

"Hei Saku, benar kita pacaran?"

"Itu adalah pertanyaanmu yang ketiga untuk hari ini, Tuan Uchiha."

"Ck, aku serius Saku!"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun. Atau kau ingin aku mengubah keputusanku?"

"Ck, tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu jangan kau tanyakan lagi dan berhenti berdecak, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn. Kau ini galak sekali. Hei Saku, aku hanya mau bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu."

"Aku jug—heee? Apa yang tadi kau bilang, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak ada siaran ulang!"

Tahun demi tahun sudah Sakura dan Sasuke lewati bersama. Pertengkaran kecil memang sering terjadi, namun hal itu tak lantas meruntuhkan rasa cinta mereka. Cinta? Hal itu sebenarnya sangat tabu bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Namun sejak Sakura hadir dikehidupannya, hal tabu itu kini telah berubah jadi hal istimewa. Tabu tak selamanya berarti buruk bukan? Kini usia hubungan mereka sudah hampir menginjak empat tahun. Lama memang, oleh sebab itu sang bungsu Uchiha mulai memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Pertunangan, misalnya?

"Hei Saku!"

"Hn?"

"Ck, itu trademark milikku, Baka!" ketus Sasuke seraya menyentil jidat lebar Sakura.

"Ittaaiiii! Kau ini kejam sekali! Trademark saja kau jadikan permasalahan!" gerutu Sakura.

"Hn. Hei Saku, mau tidak bertunangan denganku?"

"Aku ma—heee? Apa yang tadi kau bilang, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau ini kebiasaan sekali, sih! Mau tidak bertunangan denganku?"

"Jangan ngomel begitu dong Sasuke-kun! Nanti keriputan seperti Itachi-nii loh! Umm, aku harus jawab apa ya? Ah, kalau aku menolak bagaimana?"

"Kau takkan bisa menolak, Saku."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau tanya? Baka!"

"Hanya mencari kepastian. Kau mau tidak?!"

"Tentu saja—ups!" pekik Sakura saat sadar dirinya terlalu berlebihan dalam menyikapi.

"Hn, kalau begitu kau siap-siap. Pertunangan kita akan berlangsung dua hari lagi."

"Heeeee? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Aku tak mau berlama-lama. Dan aku juga tak mau jika milikku direbut oleh orang lain." Sasuke membuang wajahnya saat sadar ucapannya terlalu kentara akan rasa cemburu. Ah, tak sadarkah kau bahwa ucapanmu barusan membuat wajah kalian berdua memerah? Ckck, dasar!

_Hei, tahukah kau?_

_Saat kulihat kilat matamu kembali berbinar,_

_Sesungguhnya ada hasrat bahagia yang bersarang di dada._

_Ada rasa lega setelah sekian lama hanya bisa menorehkan duka._

_Namun ketika melihat tawamu secerah sedia kala,_

_Ketika pipimu kembali merona saat kita bertatap muka,_

_Rasa senang ini mulai menghapus sesak yang sempat melanda._

_Kau, memang anugerah terindah yang sayangnya sempat terluka._

_Hei, tahukah kau?_

_Saat kulihat mentari tak menyingsing diangkasa,_

_Sesungguhnya rentetan penyesalan itu kembali terkuak._

_Ada rasa bersalah akibat perbuatan yang dulu tak terduga._

_Namun ketika melihatnya kembali bercahaya,_

_Ketika ia kembali mengusik ketentraman dunia,_

_Rasa haru ini mengantikkan perih yang lama tercipta._

_Kau, telah membantuku mengembalikan sinar emasnya._

_Tertanda,_

_Aku yang kau anggap tak pernah mengira._

— FIN —

[A/N] :

Hai, minna-san! Kembali lagi dengan cerita abal buatanku. Gomen ne kalau feelnya kurang dapet dan judulnya agak gak cocok. Bingung soalnya. Kritik dan saran tetap dibutuhkan kok!

Akhir kata, REVIEW ya! xoxo

Sign,

Lilids Lilac

[August 2, 2013 — 15.37 WIB]


End file.
